


Princesa

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasías para convencerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesa

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #54: _Imagen[La Torre Blanca](http://snowskadi.deviantart.com/art/White-Tower-69872081)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Vuélvete mi princesa para que todas las travesías hayan valido la pena: Las aventuras por mar y tierra que he inventado te estremezcan, los obstáculos que he magnificado me envistan de carácter, y las batallas que no me han desangrado acrediten mi audacia. Tengo hermosos unicornios retozando en un papel y un feroz dragón pintado sobre mi pecho, exclusivamente para ti. Hay un tesoro compuesto de blues y versos reservados para tus oídos, y brillantes joyas de acrílico que se adherirán a tu piel como hadas celosas. Sé mi princesa y habita el castillo de cristal que edifiqué en sueños.

~▣~


End file.
